1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the distributor of motor vehicles, and more particularly to an apparatus for displaying electrical measurements of distributors of motor vehicles, so that user may see the desired electrical measurement directly, thereby eliminating the need to use a multimeter for detecting a malfunctioned component.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, power supplied by battery 20 of a motor vehicle is distributed to the electrical devices such as stereo, head light, directional light, and brake light, etc. by a distributor. Above related Patent Application discloses a circuit module in addition to distributor. The circuit module comprises at least one display unit, a circuit board, and a plurality of flexible pins wherein pins are electrically connected between circuit module and distributor such that circuit board may be enabled by the power supplied by distributor through the pins. Further, an appropriate representation is displayed on the display unit. Hence, user may see the desired electrical measurement on the display unit directly, thereby eliminating the need to use a multimeter for detecting a malfunctioned component.
As best illustrated in FIG. 1, a plurality of pins 60 are between circuit module 40 and distributor 10. Hence, manufacturing cost is increased due to the provision of circuit board 43, display unit 412 and pins 60. Further, in assembly it is required to first mount pins 60. Then mount circuit board 43 on pins 60. Furthermore, user has to bend the back in order to see electrical measurement on display unit 412 clearly which is mounted on distributor 10. As shown in FIG. 2, if fuse is melted user has to open cover 12 prior to detaching circuit board 43. Thereafter, it is possible to replace the melted fuse with a good one. Finally, mount circuit board 43 and cover 12 sequentially. In view of this, it is inconvenient in use and quite bothering.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for displaying electrical measurement of distributor of motor vehicle such that user may see desired electrical measurement directly, thereby eliminating the need to use a multimeter for detecting a malfunctioned component.
The advantages of the present invention are realized by providing an apparatus for displaying electrical measurement of distributor of motor vehicle comprising a distributor and a circuit module. Circuit module comprises at least one display unit and a circuit board. Circuit board is provided in distributor under input and output terminals and electrically connected thereto by contacting. Display unit is electrically connected to circuit board and located on a side of distributor. Hence, current may be shown on display unit via circuit board and thus eliminating pins which is connected to circuit module as disclosed in the related Patent Application. As an end, the manufacturing cost is reduced and assembly is further simplified. Preferably, display unit is slanted or mounted on the side of the display unit for ease of reading. Moreover, circuit module is mounted within distributor. Thus user may replace a malfunctioned fuse with a good one without detaching circuit module.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.